Discount telephone billing plans can save customers significant amounts of money. However, customers must know about such plans before they can subscribe to them. While advertising is useful in informing customers about discount plans, advertisements lack proximity to telephone calls made by customers. It would be useful to inform customers about discount billing plans at the time telephone calls are made.